Nem Tão Loucura Assim
by Hamii
Summary: . '- Na verdade Neji, o que Sakura te disse, nem era tão loucura assim.' Reviews, pf? - NejiTen e SakuSasu. Presente para Tia Mey


**Nem Tão Loucura Assim**

1/2

-

_I've been lookin' for someone like you, so sing me a song I know all the words to, and I'll sing along._

(_Someone Like You - Boys Like Girls_)

-

Era final de tarde em Suna. Uma cidade tão quente, já por si só, no verão se tornava quase insuportável para os visitantes. O time Gai, composto por Rock Lee, Neji Hyuuga e Tenten, juntamente com o time 7, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha e Sakura Haruno, descansavam, após a longa viagem que haviam realizado. A missão da vez, imposta pela Hokage, era encaminhar, em segurança, um pergaminho que continha informações poderosas sobre Konoha, se ele caísse em mãos erradas, somente Kami poderia dizer o que aconteceria. Tão importante este pergaminho era, que duas equipes tiveram que escolta-lo até Suna. Por sorte, já haviam levado ele em segurança até o Kazekage, e ofereceu quartos, caso quisessem passar a noite alí. Aceitaram, sem dúvidas, outra longa viagem, poderia esperar para amanhã.

Sasuke e Neji, treinavam, agora que tiveram essa oportunidade, não quiseram deixar passar. Lee e Naruto, discutiam quem era melhor para Sakura, e a última citada e Tenten, conversavam no quarto da equipe Gai.

- Você deveria falar para ele o que sente - disse Sakura, pela milésima vez - eu sei como é isso, lembra? Sasuke não gosta de mim, mas eu também não sofro, tanto, em silêncio.

- Você está certa, mas, eu não consigo - a morena respondia enquanto abaixava a cabeça - eu já tentei, ele sempre me manda calar a boca, ou continuar treinando.

- Ele é um grosso isso sim, o que você viu nele?

- Provavelmente a mesma coisa que você viu no Sasuke, ele é outro grosso. - A morena respondeu rindo.

- Verdade. - A rosada concordou. - Você quer que eu fale com ele para você?

- Acho que isso poderia ser uma boa ideia, e quem sabe, eu converso com o Sasuke? - Nessa hora, os olhos de Sakura brilharam.

- Eu ia a-d-o-r-a-r-! - As duas riram.

-

- Neji, posso falar com você? - Pediu Sakura após o jantar. Sabia que seria difícil conversar com o gênio sobre tal coisa, porém, havia prometido a uma amiga, e cumpriria sua promessa. - Em particular, por favor - viu que o gênio não ficou muito satisfeito de ser interrompido em seu momento de meditação.

- Sim - ele responde simplesmente, enquanto caminhavam para fora do hotel. Já no jardim, Sakura começou.

- Neji, o que você acha da Tenten? - ela perguntou, sendo nem um pouco direta.

- Uma ótima companheira de equipe. Somos os únicos normais no nosso time - ele respondeu.

- Ah, eu sei bem como é isso... - Ela disse se esquecendo um pouco do motivo de estar alí - mas bem, você nunca notou a Tenten como uma garota?

- Aonde você quer chegar? - Sendo, super direto.

- Bem que me disseram que você não é de muitos rodeios, mas não vai nem responder minha pergunta?

- Tenten é uma garota, eu sei disso. Mais alguma coisa, ou posso ir?

- Calma aí, gênio - disse, tendo quase certeza de que seria difícil arrancar algo dele. - Nada mais do que amizade com ela?

- Aonde você quer chegar?

- Ela gosta de você, pronto falei! - ele parou de respirar por um momento, piscou várias vezes e depois prestou atenção no que Sakura estava dizendo. - ... ela tá sofrendo muito, Neji! Principalemente com a sua indiferença! - Ele encarou Sakura friamente, se virou para voltar para o hotel, antes de entrar, completou:

- Isso é loucura.

-

- Sasuke? - Chamou, avistando apenas uma sombra na cobertura do hotel, mas reconheceria aquele cabelo espetado em qualquer lugar.

- O que quer? - Disse secamente.

- Conversar, podemos? - A morena pedia permissão enquanto se postava ao lado dele. Agora entendia o por que dele estar lá. A vista era maravilhosa, Suna, com apenas a luz do luar e das casas, era perfeita. - Uau - foi o que conseguiu dizer.

- Sim, a vista é linda - Sasuke sendo meio gentil? Ela estava no caminho certo - o que quer conversar?

- Ahn? - Perguntou, sendo acordada por Sasuke - Ah, então... Como é ser do time do Naruto? - Perguntou, tentando manter uma amizade com ele.

- Você está tensa, não é sobre isso que quer falar - ele fez uma pausa - mas é bom. Naruto é mais forte do que idiota.

- Nossa, então, ele deve ser realmente forte - ela comentou arrancando risos dele.

- É. Sobre o que você queria conversar? - Ele sabia ser direto também, ela tinha que admitir.

- Por que você não fica com a Sakura? Não gosta dela?

- Não gosto da pressão que ela faz. É o tempo todo 'Sasuuukeee-kuuun', não gosto disso.

- E ela não gosta quando o Lee faz isso com ela - Tenten completou para ele.

- Exato.

- Mas então, você gosta dela? Só não das atitudes dela - disse.

- Um pouco, acho que sim. Talvez por eu conviver com ela, ou por ela ser a única que me ama de verdade, e não só o meu físico, entende?

- Entendo. Então, você quer ficar com ela?

- Tenten!

- Desculpa, aprecei muito as coisas?

- E como!

- Desculpa, acho que... Eu já vou indo - disse enquanto se dirigia para a escada.

- Tenten.

- Sim?

- Não se preocupe. Neji gosta de você, ele só é um pouco pior do que eu. - Sasuke disse.

- Queria que você estivesse certo. Boa noite.

-

No meio da noite, Tenten acorda. Estava agitada, se sentou em sua cama, e percebeu que a porta da varanda estava aberta, o que fazia as cortinas voarem por culpa do vento. Olhou para o lado, Lee dormia feito uma pedra, e a cama de Neji estava vazia. Ela se levantou, esfregou os olhos, como se pudesse tirar a aparência de cansaço deles. Se dirigiu até a varanda, onde encontrou seu colega de equipe.

- Acordado a essa hora? - ela perguntou baixinho.

- O mesmo para você. - Respondeu secamente.

- Mas acordei agora, você parece que nem dormiu ainda - ela olhou para dentro, viu que eram 1h32min.

- Não dormi mesmo.

- Por que não?

- Sakura me disse uma coisa, isso ficou em minha mente. - Tenten gelou, sua respiração falhou, mas criou coragem para perguntar.

- O que ela te disse?

- Que você gostava de mim, uma loucura não é mesmo? - Ele a encarou.

- É sim - forçou uma risada - vamos dormir?

- Vamos sim - ele deu passagem para ela entrar primeiro do que ele, ela se deitou, e se virou de costas para a cama dele, assim, não sabendo se ele já havia se acomodado. Passado alguns poucos minutos, se manifestou.

- Neji? - Chamou ainda mais baixo do que quando estavam na varanda.

- Sim? - Ele tinha uma voz cansada, porém sem sono.

- O que a Sakura te disse, nem era tão loucura assim - sentiu uma lágrima escorrer, e ele percebeu que ela estava chorando. - Boa noite.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

Então chuchus :3 Tudo bem com vocês? O que acharam? Essa fic é decicada a **Tia Mey **, Tia Mey , a Hamii ama você !

-

**Reviews, por favor?** Por que sinceramente, eu cansei de não recebe-las.


End file.
